


【骸白】偶遇

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 意大利潮流男士日常问候
Relationships: Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro





	【骸白】偶遇

日常白兰走在街上总会偶遇六道骸。即便是在充满异域风情的西西里岛的街道上，骸的黑色风衣也特别惹眼——但那并不是造成他俩偶遇的主要因素——以至于白兰一出门脑袋里就开始预演和骸的花式偶遇。“骸君，好巧啊。”白兰笑眯眯地挥了挥手想要朝对方走去，然而还未近身便被骸侧头一个凌厉的眼神制止。“那我还真是不幸呢，在这种地方碰到你。”白兰的脚步一顿，手重新插回口袋，嘴角的弧度未减然而白龙却已悠悠飞到肩头。骸于是也默契地拿出三叉戟，不多一会儿街道上便是一片狼藉。在之后的偶遇中白兰总是主动微笑打招呼的那个。骸的眼神依旧凌厉，但两人没有再直接动手。白兰像是得到某种默许似地跟了上去开始愉快地谈天，骸的回复大都是冷嘲热讽，但眼角的余光中会时而流露出柔和的光，频频落在白兰身上。婚后白兰提起偶遇的种种经历回忆道：“感觉骸君并不惊讶呢。”骸平淡地回答：“知道你会在那里出现；早就看到你了。”“骸君跟踪我？”“Kufufufufu～根本没那个必要。总是会被有趣的事物吸引的你的行踪，在我眼里一目了然。”“但无论怎么说骸君的反应都太冷淡了吧，在那种情况下就应该稍微拿出点偶遇的态度嘛。”“热衷于偶遇这样的游戏……白兰你在某些方面还真是天真呢。”然而正在一心一意咀嚼棉花糖的白兰没有听出骸的言外之意：在他当初伪装成里奥在密鲁菲奥雷总部与白兰初遇的那一瞥，之后的每一次相遇都不再是偶然。


End file.
